We Can't Let Them Feel The Love Tonight
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: "Who said we were talkin' 'bout vegetables?"  "Vegetation means plants you complete and utter Chelsea Parker!"  "Who says we were talkin' 'bout dat slag?" Andrea let out a long and deep sigh, this was going to a hard day. Kel/Flash


**_Hmm who do we blame for this fic? (I'm English, therefore it's always someone elses fault ;]) Let's blame Mary off the Xfactor cause she sang the song and brought back Lion King memories which got mixed with St Trinians plots._**

**_

* * *

_**

It took effort and it took patience but things had worked out. Kelly flipped a coin, head's she'd agree and tail's she'd decline. As she removed her hand from the top of the coin, the queens head sparkled before her. From that day that 50 pence coin became Flash Harry's lucky charm, it was the charm that had gotten him a date with the angelic devil that had been named Kelly Jones. Everyone at St Trinians had been expecting their head girl to give in and had naturally betted with each other how long it would take her to cave. Some won money while quiet a few lost, either way every student was happy for their leader. One particular student was sceptical and had plans to rope in her partner in crime.

Taylor had just heard the news, at first she didn't believe it which is why she went to Kelly. Rumours and gossip about Kelly and Flash were come across often, Taylor couldn't keep track on the amount that had gone around. When the chav had told the head girl about this new rumour she found out that it wasn't a rumour, her jaw dropped at the news. Rolling her eyes at the chavs behaviour, Kelly practically kicked the still in shock Taylor out of her room. When she was brought back to reality she marched up to the dorm.

"Oi Caspa!" Taylor yelled when she entered the all in one dorm,

"Whatever fight you want to pick can you wait until after dinner chav?" Andrea said through her clenched teeth,

"Nope and I aint pickin' no fight,"

"Oh, so you're here for grammar lessons? We shall start with you're previous sentence, it's 'I am not picking a fight' or 'I'm not picking a fight'" Andrea smirked,

"Woteva,"

"Not _wot, _what,"

"Wot?" Taylor looked at Andrea in confusion,

"It's what not wot"

"Wot are you chattin'?"

"English."

"Woteva, dat's why I aint 'ere for." Taylor said trying to change the subject, "Did ya hear dat Kelly 'nd Flash light are goin' out on a date?"

"That's nice," Andrea commented not really paying attention, she knew where this was heading,

"And we're gonna do a lil bit of spying to see if Flashy boy's worth it!" Taylor grinned,

"Oh no." Andrea groaned.

Taylor had instructed Andrea to be outside the back exit to the school by 2pm sharp or her makeup would be given to the First Years. The chief Emo didn't want to find out if Taylor had meant her threat so she was there on time, Andrea was glad she turned up. It only took one glance at the chav to make her burst out laughing,

"What are you wearing?" She asked once she had stopped her laughter. Taylor looked at her clothing, she wore tracksuit bottoms with a pink army combat camouflager pattern, a matching jacket and her Reebok classics. On her face she had two stripes of mad on each cheek and to top her commando look off she had leaves and twigs in her hair.

"I don't wanna be caught, alrigh'?"

"Oh yes because all of the vegetation around here is pink," Andrea's voice was filled with sarcasm,

"Who said we were talkin' 'bout vegetables?"

"Vegetation means plants you complete and utter Chelsea Parker!"

"Who says we were talkin' 'bout dat slag?" Andrea let out a long and deep sigh, this was going to a hard day.

Andrea refused to paint mud on her face and put twigs in her hair, she knew how ridiculous it looked. However, she did agree to go on this stupid mission with the idiotic chav. The emo knew that Taylor would get her caught and she knew that Kelly would be unimpressed, yet she still agreed. Andrea was beginning to think that she was becoming as stupid as Taylor, a thought that truly scared her. That's where she found herself now, hiding in a bush waiting for Kelly and Flash to make an appearance,

"I can see what's 'appenin'," Taylor whispered

"What?"

"And they don't 'ave a clue,"

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love 'nd 'ere's the bottom line, now I'm stuck wid you!"

"Oi, at least I offered to teach you some grammar. God, some people just aren't grateful these days."

"Da sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And wid all this romantic atmosphere  
disaster's in the air!"

"And cue the idiotic plans that fail and get us caught by Kelly." Andrea rolled her eyes, this shouldn't be fun.

Taylor dragged Andrea deep into the bushes, ignoring Andreas protest. When they had reached a bush Taylor began preparing a few darts and lined them up ready to fire. Andrea looked at the darts, she wondered what Taylor was going to do with them. Then she noticed the bottle peaking out of Taylor's backpack, these darts were Trinski darts. A few drops of the St Trinian vodka could possibly get you drunk. People only survived one or two glasses of the stuff, all of those who had proceeded to have a second glass became blind, no-one dared to try a third glass. Buyers had heard of the unfortunate lady who died at the young age of 38 just by having three glasses, they didn't want to risk it.

The chav loaded up her straw like stick with a dart and poked it through the bush. She held it steady and fired it when Flash walked in front of it. Unfortunately for Taylor the dart missed and bounced off a tree and was coming right towards her. Instincts took over Andrea and she moved out of the way and dived onto the floor. A small yelp escaped from what Andrea presumed was Taylor's mouth,

"Did it hit you?" Andrea asked, not bothering to mask the concern in her voice,

"Yeah," Andrea waved her hand in front of Taylors face, "what are ya doin'?"

"Checking that you haven't gone blind,"

"It takes more den that to make a dude go blind and even more for a St Trinian chav!"

"If you say so." The chav boss waved Andrea off as she plotted her next plan of action.

Once again Andrea was dragged to another bush and was forced to wait and see what Taylor had planned. The chav had given up on the Trinski darts and was pulling out some rope and other items. Andrea watched on as Taylor began tying the rope to a tree and creating a trap. The emo was impressed by the chavs persistence but she knew this whole thing would end in disaster, they always did when Taylor planned things.

"You know this will go tits up right?"

"'Ow will it?" Taylor grunted as she tightened the knot,

"I don't know but what I do know is your plans never work,"

"Da heist worked didn't it?"

"Kelly planned that,"

"Shat up, besides dis one will work!" Taylor turned around and jumped back in the bush were Andrea was waiting. That's when the pale girl saw it, a body with eight legs was perched on Taylor's shoulder,

"I don't want to panic you or anything, but you've got a massive spider on your shoulder. Just stay-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, Taylor was already jumping around trying to get the spider off. On her first jump she had shook it off, but Taylor didn't know that and Andrea couldn't be bothered to point it out to her. The chav ran around screaming about the spider when she accidently stood on the trap she had set up fro Kelly and Flash. The rope tightened around Taylors foot and she was lifted into the air. The speed in which she was lifted caused a bungee like spring, as soon as Taylor went up she came back down. When Taylor had stopped bouncing around, Andrea laughed at the sight of her. The chav's face and hair was coated in a thick layer of mud,

"I thought you said this one would work!" Taylor glared at Andrea and crossed her arms in a sulky way,

"Shut it."

"What you gonna do? Bang me out?" Andrea burst into another fit of laughter at Taylor's expense.

"I told you that Andrea would get you back Taylor," Andrea immediately stopped laughing and Taylor looked fearful. They knew that voice all to well, it was Kelly Jones.

"Shut up and get me down!" Taylor yelled,

"Why would I get you down? Didn't you once say that chavs don't need help with simple things?"

"Yeah..."

"I class this as a simple thing," Kelly smirked, "besides you have been spying on me." Andrea's face went pale under her makeup,

"H-how did you know that?" The emo stuttered,

"Taylor's crap camouflager, Taylor's yelp, Taylor's dart, need I say more?"

* * *

**_The two reviewers on 'Something Worth Fighting For' said that there isn't enough Flash and Kelly fics so that's one of my excuses to write this the other one is that I felt like writing a fic with Taylor and Andrea in. _**

**_No review rhyme today guys, I know I know bad times (N). Still review though cause this is one of a few fics that I'm unsure about, was it good? Bad? Pointless? Epic fail? _**


End file.
